


Please Shoot Me

by FrogFacey



Category: Green Day, My Chemical Romance
Genre: I don't listen to Green Day all that much..., I should fix that, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 12:09:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrogFacey/pseuds/FrogFacey
Summary: Based off of that one Tumblr post about laser tag and kissing and betrayals.





	Please Shoot Me

Gerard had somewhat underestimated how big the laser tag maze actually was. 

It had looked small when they had parked outside, it had looked small when they walked in and were met with a whole heap of old arcade games and it had looked small when the guy explained everything about the vests and the guns and the rules.

It had not, however, looked small when they were all handed a pack and sent in to shoot each other.

It was Mikey’s birthday, they’d had crappy store-bought cake and drank fancy coffee until they were jittery and then Mikey had the brilliant idea to go to laser tag because, “Why would you want to pass up the opportunity to shoot each other without consequences?”

Gerard couldn’t argue with that.

They had been split into three teams, and of course Gerard had to be paired with _Tré fucking Cool_. 

There was nothing wrong with Tré Cool, but he had a bad habit of running off without him in order to shoot Frank in the back which made him yelp and jump and glare at Mikey because Mikey had a tendency to get a little trigger happy when freaked out and would shoot anyone that managed to stumble into his line of sight.

Gerard was also annoyed by the fact that the Green Team had the upper hand. Since there was an uneven amount of people, there had to be one group of three.

So Green Team consisted of Frank, Mikey and _Billie Joe Mc.Fucking Armstrong_.

Gerard was jealous because Billie Joe was pretty much holding his team together because to say Frank and Mikey sucked would be an understatement. Billie Joe was also unfairly good at laser tag, so he would hide behind corners and fucking snipe you and Gerard was very, very unhappy with that.

He tried to convince Mikey that sniping was cheating, but no one believed him. So he ended up getting shot at every ten seconds from behind a wall.

Then there was also the case of Yellow Team.

Ray and Mike were an...Interesting mix.

An interesting mix that could hide really really well.

Mike would run off and someone would go to follow only to be shot by Ray who was stalking them from a safe distance.

They had a connection.

Gerard envied that.

 

Gerard was very much lost because he had tried to follow after Mike in an attempt to shoot him in the back. He’d been successful mostly, he’d looked out for Ray or Billie Joe or a roug Mikey and had kept to the wall. But Mike had mastered the art of speed-walking.

Running was against the rules so they had to compromise.

So he was stuck standing in the corner, occasionally shuffling around to try and shoot anything that resembled a person, to no avail.

It was boring really, there was nothing much to do aside from standing there being lost. He didn’t want to walk anywhere else in case he got even more lost and he was actually pretty happy where he was, out of danger and free to just chill and admire the cool paint job they’d done on the walls.

It was mostly black, but it was an interesting kind of black. A bluey black he’d like to wear on a jacket.

He huffed and shot at the wall again, listening to the gun’s comical sounding “Pew! Pew!” as he pulled the trigger.

“I’m bored.” he said.  
“Pew!” his gun said.

He huffed again -he really liked huffing, it showed the extent of his annoyance in a simple to read way. Sure it annoyed the hell out of Mikey, but Mikey whined when he wanted cuddles so he was pretty sure he was on the safe end when it came to irritating noises- and spun around in a circle to amuse himself.

“Come shoot me!” He yelled over the music, “I’m lost.”

 

“Oh there you are!” Tré grinned as he speed-walked up to meet Gerard, “I’ve been looking for you!”

He did that thing he liked to do where they did a fist-bump but with their guns and then he slung an arm around Gerard’s shoulders.

“How did you manage to get all the way over here?” 

“I followed Mike.” Gerard shrugged, successfully making Tré let go of him.

“He’s a sneaky bugger.” he said, leaning against the wall.

Gerard hummed and spun around again.

“Did you get him?”

“Nope.”

“Good job.” Tré said, or at least he was going to say if he hadn’t been interrupted by his vest going ”Beep!” and the glowing lights turning off.

 

He’d been shot.   
Wonderful.

 

“Noo!” he cried, grabbing onto Gerard’s shoulders and shaking him, he coughed and grabbed his chest.

“Ack! The pain! I see a light.” He said weakly, “I see a light Gerard.”

“Go on without me!” He croaked, flopping dramatically against the wall, “Just promise me…” he coughed again and reached out towards Gerard.

“What?” Gerard asked, crossing his arms. He was getting real tired of Tré’s antics.

“Promise me...That you’ll learn to fucking play along Jesus Christ Gee.” He waved and then walked around the corner and out of Gerard’s sight.

 

“Thank god.”

 

Oh fuck.

 

“I thought he’d never leave.”

 

It was Ray.

 

“Did you shoot him?” Gerard asked, turning around to face Ray. He held his gun out threateningly, he was not going to take any chances.

“Yep!” Ray grinned, walking closer to Gerard, causing Gerard to take a few steps back. “Relax hon, I’m not going to shoot you.”

Gerard pouted and let go of his gun, watching it dangle from the straps that connected it to the vest.

“How can I be sure?” Gerard asked, putting his hand on his hip and raising an eyebrow.

Ray raised his hands, letting his gun fall violently and hang by his side. That probably wasn’t very good for it, but Ray didn’t seem to care.

“Okay that’s pretty convincing.” Gerard said, but still backed up when Ray took another step towards him.

Ray laughed and Gerard untensed, just a little “Stop freaking out.”

Gerard huffed and shook his head.

Soon enough he was against the wall and Ray was standing right in front of him, doing that thing that Ray does where he kind of looms, less in an intimidating way and in more of a way where it looks like he wants you to say something or do something and Gerard was pretty sure that in this context he wanted him to stop being so skittish.

“See? Nothing to worry about.”

Gerard poked his tongue out.

Ray rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. He looked like he wanted to lean on a wall but currently Gerard was on the wall and he didn’t really want to squish him.

They looked at each other for a bit, Gerard looking into Ray’s eyes and Ray looking into his.

Gerard tapped his foot on the ground and watched Ray as he made a thoughtful looking face.

“You know...” Ray said, smirking a little.

“Yeah?” Gerard crossed his arms too, raising his eyebrow up at Ray.

“There’s security cameras in here.” He said, moving one arm to rest against the wall beside Gerard’s head.

“There are indeed.” He grinned and clapped his hands.

Ray ignored his sarcasm and continued, “But...Do you see any cameras around?”

Gerard looked around, squinting to see if there were any blending in with the blacky-blue paint. There were indeed none.

“So we’re in a blind spot right now?”

Ray grinned and hummed in agreement, “Correct.”

Gerard rolled his eyes, “And?”

“That means...” Ray leaned his head in until Gerard could feel his breath on his lips, “They won’t see us if…”

Gerard made a high pitched noise from deep in his throat that he was definitely going to deny later.

Ray chuckled and slowly placed his other hand on Gerard’s hip, rubbing up and down his side, making him whine again.

“Jesus, Gee.” Ray grinned, still not getting any damn closer to his lips.

“Oh my God, Ray.” Gerard grumbled, pushing his forehead against his, “Fucking kiss me already.”

“I think you’re perfectly capable of doing that yourself.” Ray mused, the hand on Gerard’s hip creeping up a little further.

Gerard huffed again and grabbed onto Ray’s neck, pulling his head closer so that their lips met. He let out a noise of triumph and let his arms slacken a little, wrapping them around Ray’s neck.

Ray pulled back after a moment, out of breath and looking very happy with himself, “You sure are eager.”

Gerard would have pushed him off then and there if his arms hadn’t been pinned beside his head.

“Fuck you.” Gerard made a face at Ray, trying to wriggle his wrists out of his grip.

He was then interrupted by Ray tilting his head down to kiss his neck.

Gerard tilted his head up out of habit, biting his lip and trying to keep himself steady as his knees felt more and more jellified by the second. Ray’s neck kisses had that effect, and Gerard didn’t know if he loved him or hated him for it.

“Ray,” he whined, wriggling his wrists in protest, “Ray that’s not fair.”

Ray just nipped at his neck, causing Gerard to make a sort of chirpy noise that was really kind of embarrassing. 

Ray chuckled and shushed him, nipping at his skin again.

He was so lost in how damn good it felt that he didn’t register when something firm and very gun-like pushed against his chest.

He did however, notice when his vest went “Beep!” as the lights turned off.

“Fuck you!” Gerard yelled as Ray broke off from him and skipped around the corner, waving at him and smirking before he disappeared.

“Fucking cheater!”

He was definitely going to lose points for foul language for that.

**Author's Note:**

> "Take me laser tagging and then push me into a corner and kiss me. Then shoot me and walk away."
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (Also I've only listened to like...Five Green Day songs so...)


End file.
